


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by lilleiaorgana



Series: Marvel Rejected Screenplays [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, It's a Script Because I Hate Writing the Other Way, Literally Just an Idea, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilleiaorgana/pseuds/lilleiaorgana
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILER?? DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

INT: AVENGERS COMPOUND; TRAINING ROOM- MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

KATE BISHOP punches the bag as hard as she can, blood on the bag visible. It's been a long night. BUCKY BARNES enters, slowly coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. Kate stops punching and drops her arms, blood hitting the mats at their feet. We don't see her face yet. 

CUT TO:

INT: AVENGER'S COMPOUND; BUCKY'S ROOM- MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.

Bucky sits on the counter of his bathroom while Kate showers. 

We see blood and water run down Kate's legs in the shower, we see the curtain open and Bucky hands her a fluffy gray towel. She steps out and leans her hip against the counter. Finally, we see her. Her face has a few cuts and bruises but other than that she just looks tired. 

BUCKY

Let me see your hands now. 

Kate surrenders her bloody and bruised fists. Bucky grabs the first aid kit next to him and pulls out what he needs to clean and bandage her hands. 

BUCKY

I wish you'd stop. 

KATE

It puts me to sleep. 

BUCKY

There's medication for that. 

KATE

I'm on enough.

Bucky looks at her sympathetically, he gets it. 

There's a soft intimacy between the two, they're comfortable enough to be with each other like this and talk about these things. Bucky is vulnerable and sweet towards her. They've both been through a lot. 

BUCKY

Why don't you come to my room? 

KATE

I'm here.

BUCKY

Instead of the training room. 

Kate shrugs and shivers, pulling away from him. 

KATE

I'll meet you in your room, okay? You can finish lecturing me...

BUCKY 

I'm not lecturing you. 

KATE

Go. I'm freezing. 

Bucky hops off the counter and closes the bathroom door. He lays on his bed and looks at the door, waiting for Kate to come out. He looks at the clock. It's 3:36 am. Kate comes out and climbs into the bed and gets under the covers, laying her head on Bucky's chest. He relaxes, rubbing her back and closing his eyes. 

BUCKY

You can sleep in here with me. 

KATE 

You'd never let me sleep without you. 

Bucky sighs; she's right. 

BUCKY

Where are you?

KATE

I'm right here.

BUCKY

No, you're not.  

Kate blinks and bumps her nose against his.

KATE

Don't question this.

BUCKY

We need you. Not just as the team. 

KATE

Way to step up to the plate, Captain Wolf. 

Bucky laughs and rolls over so he's on top of Kate, causing her to chuckle as he tickles her. 

BUCKY

Captain Wolf?

KATE

White America isn't a good name. 

BUCKY 

You know what's a great name? 

Kate raises and eyebrow and shrugs. 

BUCKY

Kate Barnes. 

Kate's face drops. She's not amused. 

KATE

You're not funny. 

BUCKY

I'm not kidding. 

Bucky cradles her face in his hands and kisses her forehead. 

BUCKY

Someday?

Kate pushes his face away and sits up, looking sympathetic. 

KATE

It's not going to make anything better. 

BUCKY

Will you just humor me? Let's... just pretend. Let's pretend that we met at party and hooked up and started dating. 

KATE

We're not even dating right now. 

BUCKY

We're pretending, Bishop. We meet at the party and hook up and date and decide to get married. We get a house upstate in the woods and 

push a few kids out, raise them and live super happy. 

KATE

I'll be damned if you knock me up in the middle of the woods more than once.

BUCKY

In that alternate universe, I would settle for one baby.

Kate laughs and swats him. Bucky puts his hands on her stomach, it's his shirt he's touching and her flat stomach but it's still gentle and loving as if there's something more there. 

BUCKY

In this universe, I'd settle just for you. 

Kate ruffled his hair and looked up at the ceiling. 

KATE

Are you okay?

Bucky kissed up to her chin, as chastely as one can. Kate frowns and holds him close to her, a rough night for both of them. A rough life. 

BUCKY 

I don't want to wake up from this. 

KATE 

Who said you're dreaming?

BUCKY 

It's always like this. You're here or I'm somewhere with Steve or... I'm back with HYDRA...

KATE

Like purgatory. 

Bucky looks at Kate helplessly.

BUCKY

I don't want to die. 

KATE

What if I am?

BUCKY

I'd need proof. 

KATE

Not if everyone's just disappearing. 

Bucky sits up and away from Kate. He pants and shakes slightly. Panic. Kate comes from behind and rubs his back. Bucky cries softly. 

BUCKY

I don't want to be dead. I don't want to live like this. I want to find you. I want to tell Steve I'm sorry for hiding from him for so long. 

I want to apologize to Natasha...

KATE

Hey, look at me.

Bucky looks at her as she kisses him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her back. 

KATE

You've lived through too much to die like that. 

BUCKY

Maybe I deserve it.

KATE

Shut up. You didn't spend all that time in Wakanda to still think like that. 

Bucky presses his forehead against hers. 

BUCKY

I love you. 

KATE

I love you too. 

BUCKY

I'm imagining you saying it back to me. 

KATE

You know I loved you. I loved you enough to attach a tracker to your arm. 

BUCKY 

That's just what Shuri said. 

KATE

She's the smartest person in the world.

BUCKY

Say it again. 

KATE 

I love you. 

Bucky kissed her again. 

BUCKY

I'm going to find you. I'm going to get out of this and find you. 

KATE

Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll be looking for you already. 

Bucky smiled and held her close to him.

KATE

What made this memory so special that you went back to it now?

BUCKY

It was the first time I realized I loved you. 

Kate wrinkled her nose and laughed. 

KATE

So, me punching a bag without gloves, ruining my hands made you realize that you loved me?

BUCKY

No. The way you trusted me to patch you up after and how we slept together made me realize.

KATE

You should've made a move on me. 

BUCKY 

It's kinda difficult to get in the mood when you're both crying about Nazis. 

KATE

Do you regret not having sex with me? 

Bucky rolled his eyes. 

BUCKY

This is my imagination. You know the answer to that one. 

KATE

Do you have sex with me in other dreams?

Bucky laughed, making Kate laugh right alongside him. Slowly, she disappears. Bucky tries to stop it, but he Never can. He closes his eyes and everything goes black. 

 


End file.
